I Loved You
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Mike dearly loved Foxy. He remembered the times where he would run into Pirate's Cove just to hear the animatronic talk about his adventures out on the sea. But, as he takes the night shift at the pizzeria several years later, he learns that seeing him again is no reunion. (A FNAF fic.)


Mike screamed as he kicked the chair nearby him at the animatronic, slamming his body in the corner of the room. He felt tears streaming down his face as heat rose up inside him, his muscles growing tense. The chair didn't harm the animatronic in front of him, and he had just simply kicked it out of the way with a surprising amount of force, having it slide into the hallway and out of sight. Mike felt himself gulp as he continued to scream, his voice cracking while doing so.

He could feel the animatronic getting closer, and started to wonder why he hadn't killed him yet. From all the fear rising up inside him, he was left to grow speechless as he watched his future murderer inch closer to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before his death would await him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not being huddled in the corner of the room sobbing helplessly.

The only word he managed to mutter was: _"Why?"_

And it was at that moment that the animatronic had stopped in his tracks, giving the security guard a blank look. And it was by then that he'd heard him speak in years. And he repeated his possible last word, tilting his head as he repeated in a rather harsh tone, **"Why!?"**

Foxy slammed his hook on the door button, which had immediately broke upon contact with a few sparks flying out from it. The door had shut, nonetheless, and he was sure it would stay that way. Mike continued to watch, eyes widening in fear.

"I'll tell ye' _why_, lad!" The animatronic stated in a threatening tone, eyes burning with anger. Mike felt himself clutch his tablet in fear as he continued to watch the animatronic, deeply afraid of hearing him speak more than getting ripped to shreds.

"Think o' somethin' or someone ye' love most o' all," Foxy stated in a cold tone. "Someone that ye' knew ye' loved more than they loved ye'. It shouldn't be hard. Yer' friends, family...They're traitors,_ too_."

Suddenly, the animatronic had slammed his metal hand on the other door button, which had broke as well as the door came slamming down, echoing within the room. Mike felt his heartbeat increase in fear, and he blinked, feeling the tears drop onto the tablet and onto his sweaty hands.

"And knowing that ye' love 'em more than they love ye'...It hurts," Foxy stated as he tilted his head at the security guard. "'Specially when ye' come ta' realize that most of 'em were fakin' it all along. That one day where they be takin' it all back...And what be hurtin' more than yer' heart was knowin' that they pretended ta' do so fer' so long."

Mike backed up a bit, watching as the animatronic moved closer to him. He could hear the animatronics running down the halls, and had even caught sight of Freddy's eye from the door to the right. He ignored this, though, as he continued to watch Foxy, whom was getting nearer as he continued to speak.

"N' that pain that ye' feel...'Tis unbearable. Like yer' whole life's been a created lie just ta' be repeated with more people that'll only break ye' again. N' once yer' broken, ye' stay like that. Scrapped away n' unloved. Used."

The fox then swiped his hook at Mike's head, making him scream as he felt himself go onto the ground. He clutched his head, and had felt the familiar warm liquid go onto his hand. When he looked at it, he saw his blood staining his skin and dripping onto the floor. A ringing sound filled his ears as his head started to ache. Everything suddenly turned dizzy, and he felt himself having to use his arm to prop himself up. He clutched it again, tears filling his eyes as they darted back at the animatronic, whom seemed to be ignoring his suffering as he stepped closer to the man.

"And then ye' realize...ye' don't 'ave ta' suffer anymore. Ye' don't 'ave ta' feel this pain...Because ye' can just get rid of 'em liars as easily as they pretended to love ye'. N' the only way ye' can do that is ta' kill 'em. Have 'em know how much it hurt ye' n' that it can only even up with their death."

He then swung his hook back at Mike, which had nearly almost landed on his eye socket. He let out a painful scream as he clutched his bleeding face, sobbing and releasing muffled cries at the pain. All he could smell was iron and the only thing in his sight was of red and purple dots, the ringing sound that echoed in his ears getting louder. He could feel the stares of the other animatronics through the windows and of his murderer. Everything seemed to spin around him, and he closed his eyes to prevent from vomiting at the movement. He heard the animatronic step loser to him, and he opened his eyes as he looked up. Through his tears, he could make out what was Foxy's figure.

He sniffled as he stated, "But...I'm not like the others, Foxy. I..."

He coughed, watching as some blood came out from his throat and onto the floor. He then looked up at him, stuttering: "_I-I love you_."

The animatronic only tsked. "I used ta' believe that, too, lad."

He then jumped at Mike, whom had screamed with his last breath that echoed within the pizzeria. The only things heard after that was scraping, dragging,

And death.


End file.
